


Iridescence

by kumikos



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pool Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumikos/pseuds/kumikos
Summary: Robby didn’t know what it was, but the older man drove him fucking crazy. Maybe it was because of how absent his father was during his whole life and Daniel was the only person who was something close enough to a father figure, maybe it was because Daniel seemed to be the only one who genuinely cared about him and looked out for his best interests, or maybe it was because Daniel was just a total DILF. It didn’t matter to Robby though, because all he knew is that Daniel was all he could ever think about.
Relationships: Robby Keene/Daniel LaRusso
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this fic is between a teenager and a much older man. this is all purely just for the sake of fiction, this work does not reflect my morals in real life. please read with caution!!
> 
> takes place around s2!!

Robby slowly made his way around the LaRusso household, walking through the dark hallways and rooms, not bothering to turn on the lights. 

He was alone in the house, everyone else had something to do. Such as Daniel, who was doing some solo training in the small dojo. Robby would have joined him, but it was the only time he could have some time alone inside the house. 

Robby made his way to the bedroom that Daniel and Amanda shared, turning on the light in that room. He walked inside and looked around at the surroundings. It was a simple yet fashionably modern decorated bedroom. 

Robby was always so curious, always observing his surroundings and wanting to know more. He opened one of the drawers of the dresser, seeing folded clean shirts that belonged to Daniel. 

Robby lightly ran his hand across the shirts, not enough to leave even a wrinkle. The material of the shirts were nice—Daniel seemed to be fond of soft, comfortable fabric in dull colours.

Robby wanted to know more about the man known as Daniel LaRusso. Lately, he couldn’t stop thinking about the older man. Sure, Robby admired the man greatly ever since he started working at the dealership—but he was beginning to feel something far more than just admiration for him.

The teenager was secretly _obsessed_ with him. 

Robby closed the drawer before looking at the items on top of the dresser, seeing jewelry and glass bottles of cologne and perfume. He reached for one of the cologne bottles, spritzing some of it onto the sleeve of his shirt before sniffing it.

It smelt just like Daniel. That subtle aroma Robby could smell whenever he was close to him, whether they were sitting and talking or training together. Robby closed his eyes and just took in the scent of the musky cologne, his mind filling with thoughts of Daniel. 

Robby didn’t know what it was, but the older man drove him fucking _crazy._ Maybe it was because of how absent his father was during his whole life and Daniel was the only person who was something close enough to a father figure, maybe it was because Daniel seemed to be the only one who genuinely cared about him and looked out for his best interests, or maybe it was because Daniel was just a total _DILF._ It didn’t matter to Robby though, because all he knew is that Daniel was all he could ever think about. 

Sure, he and Samantha were a thing, he did like her. But Robby _lusted_ for her father, he craved the man. His obsession grew with the more time the two spent together. He’d fantasize about the man every time he’d please himself, wanting him, _needing_ him. 

Robby walked over to the bed, his hand running across the edge as he felt the fabric of the top comforter. It was soft, and he imagined what it would be like to lay in that bed, just him and Daniel. 

Robby bit his lip, trying to restrain himself from climbing into the bed himself to masturbate under the covers. He knew he couldn’t, that was too much, even for him. It would be worse than the time he had stolen Daniel’s dirty clothes he had worked out in and masturbated while sniffing them. 

And so, Robby returned to his own room in the house, leaving everything in their place. He closed the door despite nobody being in the house but him, as he felt uncomfortable masturbating with the door open.

He laid down on the bed, palming his crotch through the sweatpants he was wearing, sighing as he began to play out a fantasy in his head. 

_He sat himself down on Daniel’s lap, leaning back into him as the older man gripped his sides and peppered his neck with kisses. He could feel underneath him that Daniel was hard through his slacks, and Robby bit his lip and slightly whimpered at the feeling of Daniel’s hardness rubbing against his ass._

_“You’re a good boy, Robby,” Daniel murmured against Robby’s neck, his lips gliding against his skin as the younger boy sighed and closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around Daniel’s neck behind him._

_“What do you want me to do?” Daniel asked, his fingers pressing into Robby as he nipped at Robby’s earlobe. “Want me to fuck you?”_

_Robby’s face heated up before he whimpered softly as he grinded his ass down against Daniel’s hardness. ‘Please, fuck me good, bend me over the table and pound my ass, Mr. Larusso,’ is what he wanted to say._

_“Yeah,” is all the young man could muster._

Robby undid the drawstring of his pants, pulling them down his hips along with his briefs before pulling out his cock, spitting into his hand before beginning to stroke it. Even though he knew Daniel probably wasn’t kinky like _that,_ it turned him on fantasizing that Mr. LaRusso had a dominant and possessive side to him that only _he_ would get to see. 

_Daniel chuckled lowly, a hand grabbing at Robby’s dick through the front of his pants, making the younger man gasp. “That’s not what I want to hear. Try again.”_

_Robby gulped nervously before blushing, desperately clinging to the older man. “Yes, please fuck me, daddy…”_

_Daniel smirked. “There we go,” he said before kissing the back of his neck. “Daddy will treat you real nice for being such a good boy.”_

Robby seemed to always _love_ calling Daniel _‘daddy’_ in the fantasies he’d have about him. To him, something about it was just so fucking sexy. He’d never had these kinds of fantasies about anyone before, never even _considered_ the whole _‘daddy’_ thing before Daniel. That man surely set something ablaze within Robby.

He’d never tell anyone about his daddy kink, no fucking way. He’d never admit it in a million years. It was _way_ too embarrassing, something that he would never plan on revealing. So, he kept it all to himself and indulged in his fantasies when he was all alone.

_The two had their pants off, nude from the waist down. Daniel lifted one of Robby’s legs up on the couch, pressing the head of his cock against Robby’s entrance. Robby imagined that Daniel had an averagely-sized yet beautiful, uncut cock. The older man smeared his pre-cum from the head over Robby’s tight pucker, teasing the young man, wanting him to beg._

_“You want it, Robby?” Daniel asked from behind Robby, his voice a low growl. “Tell me you want it.”_

_Robby softly whimpered. “Please, daddy,” he whimpered out. “I want you inside me.”_

_Daniel chuckled lowly. “Alright, since you asked so nicely…” Daniel grabbed Robby’s hips, slowly pushing himself inside the younger man as they both moaned wantonly in unison._

Robby stroked and tugged his cock that was wet and slick with his saliva, closing his eyes and biting down on his lower lip, moaning as the slippery noises of him jacking off filled the room. 

_Daniel penetrated Robby fully as the young man moaned the deeper he would go. Daniel held himself there as he used Robby to warm his cock. “You’re so tight and warm,” Daniel murmured, impressed with how much Robby could take in his ass. Robby steadied his breath, holding a hand over his stomach. He felt so full with Daniel’s cock inside of him._

_Daniel began to move, pulling his hips back before bucking them forward, making Robby moan as he kept repeating this action over and over again, steadily rocking his hips back and forth as he gripped his hips tighter and fucked him rhythmically._

_“S-s-so good…” Robby let out as Daniel kept slamming his hips into him, clenching around that hard cock as he let the older man take him. Daniel moved a hand on top of Robby’s that was on his stomach. “Feel that? You’re taking it all inside of you so well,” he said with a low chuckle. “You like daddy’s cock in you, huh?”_

_“Yeah,” Robby breathily let out as Daniel continued to fuck him deep, feeling almost like he was being split in two. “I love it, nnn…”_

_“God, you feel so good. So glad I can get you alone like this,” Daniel sighed out, thrusting quickly into the younger man as their pants and moans were filling the room, along with the sloppy sounds of their intercourse. “You’re a bit of a slut, huh?”_

_“Mmm yeah, but only for you, daddy,” Robby moaned, any shred of dignity he had was gone. But he didn’t care, because all he wanted was to be Daniel’s little whore._

Robby was panting as he spit into his hand again before pumping his cock faster, running his other hand through his blonde hair. The dirty thoughts of Daniel always turned him on so much. He kept pleasing himself, continuing to let the fantasy play in his mind. 

_Daniel moved the hand that was over Robby’s hand up to his mouth, inserting his fingers into Robby’s drooling mouth as the younger man gasped before wrapping his lips around Daniel’s fingers, sucking on them desperately all while Daniel continued to heave within him, fucking him nice and good._

_“Ah-!”_

_Robby felt Daniel hit a sweet spot inside of him, making the young man throw his head back and moan around Daniel’s fingers. Daniel smirked, thrusting into the same spot again as Robby desperately clung tighter to Daniel, wanting the older man so badly, needing him, craving him._

_Daniel kept fucking Robby into complete submission, the young man feeling like his legs were going to give out any time soon. Not only that, he felt like he was going to cum soon, as well. Each time Daniel rammed himself into his prostate, Robby was getting closer and closer to the edge._

_“You wanna cum?” Daniel asked Robby in a low whisper, continuing to fuck his ass, his fingers pressing deeper into Robby’s hips. “Poor you, you’re so needy to get off.”_

_“Y-yeah, can I cum, daddy?” Robby asked in a watery voice, sweat dripping from his forehead as he continued panting, trying to hold himself together as Daniel used his body. “I wanna cum so bad.”_

_“Sure, I’ll let you cum. And I’ll cum on your back,” Daniel grunted out as he sped up his thrusts while Robby’s moans began to grow higher in pitch, shutting his teary eyes as he continued sucking Daniel’s fingers, feeling his climax approaching quickly. He grabbed his cock, quickly beating it in his hand._

_After a few more strokes of his hand and several more sloppy thrusts into him, Robby cried loudly in pleasure, cumming into his hand. It didn’t take much longer for Daniel to follow, pulling out and painting Robby’s lower back with his semen._

Robby leaned his head back and arched his back off the bed, moaning wantonly as he reached his peak, cumming on his hand. His mind was completely wiped with nothing but pure pleasure filling his whole body from his head down to his toes. 

He took a moment to calm himself down, relaxing his body as he sighed loudly, winding down from his orgasm high. He reached over to the nightstand to grab some tissues, cleaning up the cum from his hand before disposing of it. 

Robby put his underwear and pants back on before standing up and stretching, opening the door of his room before heading down to the kitchen. He spotted Daniel through the window, the older man concentrating on practicing some Miyagi-Do karate in his own world. 

Robby smiled to himself as he watched Daniel, his heart beating faster in his chest. Robby wanted nothing more than to be Daniel’s, wanting the older man to take care of him, praise him, touch him, _love_ him… 

But Robby knew he’d never have that chance. Every time he wanted something in his life, it always never worked out in his favour. Life never treated him kindly, why would the relationship he had with Daniel ever turn into anything more than what it was?

Robby continued to watch the older man through the window. He loved the way he looked when he was focused, he looked so calm yet focused at the same time. He especially loved when Daniel would pull out his moves when training or sparring with him and Sam, he always looked so _sexy_ with his muscles flexing while he was all sweaty, and those grunts he’d make… 

All Robby knew is that he needed Daniel so badly. And maybe for once in his life… He’d be able to get what he wants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah both daniel and robby are ooc in robby's fantasy but that's because robby's supposed to be portrayed as secretly submissive with a daddy kink lol
> 
> more chapters to come soon idk how often i'll update this


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another robby masturbation scene... shocking

Robby wouldn’t describe his  _ ‘crush’  _ on Daniel as dangerous. He told himself he wasn’t acting on it, only admiring and lusting over him from afar—so it wasn’t like he was doing anything  _ wrong. _

He wanted to act on his desires oh so badly—but he knew he couldn’t. So, he resorted to saving Daniel’s photos from his Facebook profile onto his phone, from recent photos to throwback photos of Daniel from when he was Robby’s age.

Sometimes when no one was looking, Robby would secretly take photos of Daniel. He would pretend to be doing something on his phone, but he’d actually be snapping a few photos or filming the older man. Then Robby would look at the photos or watch the videos later at night before going to sleep, swooning over Daniel and the little things he’d do. 

One day, he had a run-in with his father while he and Sam were hanging out at a coffee shop in town. It was definitely awkward—Robby didn’t want to engage in any kind of small talk with him, and so he and Sam left before Johnny could come up to them and strike up a conversation.

Robby knew his dad would have a fucking  _ cow  _ if he found out that Robby was fixated on his ongoing karate rival. Maybe that’s what made Robby’s obsession even  _ more  _ intense, knowing that it would spite his loser of a father. It made Robby want to laugh. 

During dinner that night with the LaRussos, Robby seemed to be in a foul mood, poking at his food and being much quieter than he usually was.

“Hey, are you alright, Robby?” Amanda asked with concern. “You’ve barely touched your dinner.” 

“Um…” Robby sighed. “I’m just not having a good day,” he said. Sam reached over and placed her hand on top of his with a smile. “Hey, cheer up,” she said softly. Robby only smiled weakly before going back to playing with his food.

Daniel must have sensed that something wasn’t right with Robby—and he decided he’d talk to him privately later. He cared a lot about the boy, and whatever he was going through, he wanted to help him and be there for him. 

That was just the kind of guy that Daniel LaRusso was. But Robby was special to him, and he wanted the boy to be happy and succeed no matter what it took.

* * *

It was nighttime, and Robby was sitting by the pool in the LaRussos' backyard, staring into the water. Ever since he saw his father earlier that day, it really bothered him. He hated him, and even though his father wanted things to be civil—just seeing him around pissed Robby off. The only way he would be able to keep his cool around his dad is if  _ Daniel  _ was with him. 

“Hey, what are you doing out here all alone?” 

Robby turned his head to see Daniel LaRusso slowly walking towards him, a concerned look on his face as he had his hands in his pockets. 

“Mr. LaRusso,” Robby said as he widened his eyes. “I’m just… thinking.” 

“Got a lot on your mind, huh?” Daniel asked, and Robby nodded before looking down again. Daniel softly sighed before sitting down beside Robby, rolling up the ends of his pants before dipping his feet in the pool water. Robby gulped and slightly moved over to give Daniel room beside him. As much as he wanted to sit nice and  _ close  _ to Daniel, he didn’t think he would be able to control himself if he was that close to him, being able to smell that wonderful musk of his cologne that drove Robby insane. 

“You know, often it’s a lot better to talk about what’s going on up here,” Daniel said, tapping his temple with a finger. “I know I usually feel a lot better when I express my feelings to someone, it’s easier when you have people who care about you to help carry whatever burden you have.” 

Robby slowly nodded. “Yeah.” 

There was a moment of silence between the two, nothing but the sounds of the crickets and the pool water in the air. “You can talk to me, Robby. Whatever it is you’re going through, I want to help you in any way that I can. But I won’t push you if you really don’t feel like talking about it right now,” Daniel said sincerely. 

Robby sighed. “I saw my dad earlier today,” he said. Daniel raised a brow. “Really, now?” 

“It just pissed me off seeing him, you know? He’s living his own life and playing house with his  _ new  _ son,” he said in an angered tone. “I just can’t believe he replaced me. I guess I’m just not good enough for him.” 

“Robby…” Daniel sighed deeply. “Look, I know your dad and I aren’t exactly friends, or anything close to that, but I’m sure life hasn’t been easy on him,” he said. “I know that he loves you, even if you think he doesn’t. A parent’s love for their child is unconditional. I would know, being a father myself.” 

Robby went silent at Daniel’s words, staring down at his feet that were in the pool water. Daniel placed his hand on Robby’s thigh and smiled. “Don’t blame yourself, alright? And try to cut your dad some slack. I’m sure he’s trying, and I know he’s proud of you. I know that I am.” 

Robby felt his heart thumping in his chest at the contact of Daniel’s hand on his thigh. He looked up at Daniel, seeing sincerity glimmer in his beautiful dark eyes. 

Daniel took his hand away before opening his arms. “How ‘bout a hug? Or is that too weird?” 

“I could use a hug,” Robby said before engaging in a friendly hug with Daniel. He closed his eyes and basked in the moment of having Daniel’s arms wrapped around him. He felt so warm just in that moment, and Robby subtly inhaled that enchanting musk of Daniel.

After the two pulled away, Daniel sighed before standing up. “You’re a good kid, Robby. I know you probably don’t see it, but you’re amazing. I believe in you. Remember that,” he said, patting Robby on the shoulder before heading back inside the house. 

Robby’s heart still beat wildly in his chest thinking about Daniel’s words. No one in his life was there for him like Daniel LaRusso was—and often, Robby found that he didn’t deserve his kindness. 

But he shook his head and tried to remember what Daniel said;  _ “you’re a good kid, Robby. I know you probably don’t see it, but you’re amazing.”  _

Robby clutched at his chest, feeling like his heart was going to explode. His feelings for Daniel grew stronger each day, and it was difficult for him to try and keep himself together whenever they were together. 

Robby got up and headed inside the house to go straight to the bathroom to take a shower. He stripped his clothes off of him before turning on the water, waiting for the temperature to warm up before getting in and closing the glass door of the shower. 

He let the water soak his hair and run down his body as he thought about Daniel. He was such a  _ perfect  _ man, inside and out, and Robby felt as if Daniel had saved him somehow. He was like an angel. 

Robby closed his eyes as he let the warm water splash upon his face, imagining him and Daniel alone by the pool, wearing nothing but their swimming trunks as they had finished having a night swim together. 

_ Robby was laying down by the edge of the pool as Daniel pinned him down, both of them soaking wet as water dripped down their bodies. Daniel looked so sexy like this, droplets of water dripping from his hair as his toned body looked heavenly all slick from the pool water.  _

_ Robby whimpered feeling Daniel’s hardness rubbing against his own through their swimming trunks. “Feel that, Robby?” Daniel asked, grinding himself against the younger man below him. “You got me hard.”  _

_ “What are you gonna do about it?” Robby asked as he smirked up at Daniel. The older man reached for Robby’s trunks, untying the drawstring before pulling them down Robby’s hips and down his legs, tossing the trunks away.  _

_ “You’ve got such a cute dick, baby,” Daniel said affectionately, grabbing Robby’s hard cock in his hand as the younger man parted his lips and moaned. _

Robby softly groaned as his hand unconsciously began moving down to his crotch, grabbing the base of his own cock. He began to slowly stroke it as water continued to run down his body. 

_ “Mmm, daddy…” Robby whimpered out, as Daniel smiled at him. “What do you want daddy to do?” He asked him, slowly stroking Robby’s cock in his warm hand. Robby bit down on his lip and took a moment to think as he let Daniel please him with his hand at the same time.  _

_ “C-can we maybe… Rub our cocks together?” Robby asked shyly and sweetly, like a child begging for candy. Daniel chuckled. “Of course, anything you like, baby.” He undid the drawstring of his own trunks before pushing them down his hips and legs before tossing them aside with his foot. Robby looked down at Daniel’s cock, blushing when he saw how hard Daniel was.  _

_ “You’re hard too,” Robby said excitedly. Daniel nodded. “That’s right. You got me so hard, baby. My cock’s all hard for you.”  _

Robby leaned back against the tiled shower wall, breathing heavily as he stroked himself faster, tugging desperately at his dick as he continued to let the fantasy of Daniel play in his mind. 

_ Daniel shifted himself to press his cock against Robby’s, grabbing them both in a hand as Robby whimpered wantonly. Daniel used his other hand to grab Robby by the wrist and place Robby’s hand over his hand that was grabbing their cocks together.  _

_ Daniel began to move his hand, stroking both their cocks in his hand as the two men moaned in unison. Daniel and Robby kept eye contact the entire time as Daniel continued to please them both with his hand. Robby leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he gripped Daniel’s hand tighter, letting his body indulge in the pleasure.  _

_ “How is it, Robby?” Daniel asked, even though Robby’s face and the sounds he was making pretty much spoke for him already. “G-good, so good… ah…” Robby breathily let out as Daniel smirked, moving his hand quicker as he gripped their cocks tighter in his hand. _

_ The more Daniel pleased them both with his hand, the more Robby could feel himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm already. It only took a few more quick and sloppy tugs and strokes before the two of them came together, spilling their semen all over their hands.  _

Robby threw his head back and parted his lips, moaning softly as he squeezed his cock, ejaculating onto the shower floor before the water quickly washed it away. 

He took a moment to just catch his breath and calm himself down before running a hand through his wet hair, exhaling deeply. He gulped before continuing his shower, shampooing his hair and cleansing his body with body wash. 

After he finished showering, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist, heading to the kitchen to get a snack to eat. Since he didn’t eat much of dinner, he was quite hungry. 

He walked to the kitchen to see Daniel sitting at the kitchen table, scrolling through his phone while drinking coffee. When Daniel looked up and saw him, he nearly spit out his coffee. “Robby. You scared me. Don’t be sneaking up on people like that in nothing but a towel.” 

“Sorry. I just wanted to get a quick snack to bring to my room before changing and heading to bed,” Robby said with a nod before looking through the pantry. He reached for a box of chocolate-chip granola bars, which were supposed to be for Anthony’s snacks for school, but Robby decided that taking one wouldn’t hurt. 

“Goodnight, Mr. LaRusso,” Robby said to Daniel before he began to walk back to his room. 

“Goodnight, Robby. And hey, not to be all strict or anything, but could you please put some clothes on before walking around the house? It’s just… Not very appropriate with Sam and Anthony around, you know?” 

Robby nodded. “I understand,” he said before heading to his room. Once he got to his room, he closed the door before drying himself off and getting changed into his pyjamas. 

He turned off the light before climbing into bed, pulling out his phone to look through his photo album of Daniel photos in his camera roll. 

Robby pulled up one of Daniel’s throwback photos of him when he was Robby’s age. Robby found that Daniel was always so handsome, whether he was talking about Daniel when he was his age or Daniel now. 

Robby imagined what it would have been like to have been a teenager in the '80s. Maybe he and Daniel could have been friends… or  _ more.  _ He pictured himself and teenage Daniel sparring together, before playfully wrestling each other to the ground, gazing into each other’s eyes as they engaged in a kiss. 

Robby smiled to himself imagining that scenario in his head. But Robby remembered Daniel talking about how his father bullied Daniel back then, and it began to infuriate Robby thinking about his father and how rotten of a man he was. 

Robby imagined sticking up for Daniel and challenging his father as a teenager to a fight, in which Robby would kick his ass and humiliate him before Daniel swooning over him and praising him, telling him how great he was and how much he loved him. 

Robby turned off his phone before continuing to imagine more scenarios of him and a teenage Daniel, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

_ As long as I have Mr. LaRusso… I know I’ll be okay,  _ Robby thought to himself.  _ Because he’s my everything. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robby has a dream about his father and daniel when they were his age. / robby isn't ready to move further with his relationship with sam. / robby shares a moment with daniel in the middle of the night.

_Robby was at school, putting away his books in his locker. He turned his head when he heard someone call out his name, and saw Daniel LaRusso, the cute boy in one of his classes that he had a crush on. He smiled at first, but his expression fell immediately when he saw Daniel with a bruise on his face._

_Daniel walked up to Robby. “Hey, what’s going on?” The boy asked him. Robby clenched his fist, looking at the bruise._

_“Did Johnny Lawrence do that to you?” He asked angrily._

_“Huh?” Daniel touched his face. “Oh, the bruise? I-It’s nothing, just a bike accident.”_

_Robby shook his head. “Where did I hear that before?” He slammed his locker shut and pulled up his backpack. “I’m going to kill him.”_

_Robby turned to angrily walk away so he could find Johnny, but Daniel grabbed him by the wrist. “C’mon, Robby… It’s no big deal, it was just a little argument that got out of hand.”_

_“No, Daniel. I’m done with him constantly victimizing you. He needs to get a taste of his own medicine,” he said, and Daniel only sighed. “I’m serious. I can’t let him do this to you.”_

_“Robby…” Daniel’s hand moved from Robby’s wrist to hold his hand and squeeze it gently. Robby felt calm for a moment and squeezed his hand back before letting go, but his anger returned as he made it his mission to kick Johnny Lawrence’s ass._

_Robby stormed off as Daniel followed behind him, and Robby found the young, blonde Johnny sitting on his motorcycle in the school parking lot, talking with his Cobra Kai crew. Robby stomped up to him, and before Johnny could even take a look at him and ask him what was up, Robby swung his fist across his face, punching Johnny off his bike as he fell to the ground._

_Johnny’s friends then began to try to reach and grab Robby, but Robby kicked and hit them away, knocking each boy down one by one. When they would try to get up or attack him, Robby would counter them perfectly. Even though they were all trained in martial arts, they didn’t stand a chance against Robby._

_Johnny got up from the ground, wiping his bleeding nose with his sleeve. “You’re dead,” he said before he lunged at Robby, tackling him to the ground. Johnny was about to punch Robby in the face, but Robby rolled away just in time to dodge it before he could, kicking Johnny off of him before getting up again, getting into his karate stance._

_Johnny got up, trying to attack Robby with hits and kicks, but Robby dodged and blocked whatever Johnny tried to get him with. Other students seemed to be gathering around, watching them duke it out. Daniel was watching in awe, cheering Robby on._

_Eventually, Robby counterattacked one of Johnny’s hits, knocking him down with a hard back kick to his chest, making him grunt loudly before knocking him down on his ass._

_Before Johnny could get up and come at Robby again, a teacher came and forced Robby and Johnny to break up their fight, threatening them with detention. Though Robby and Johnny seemed they were very much not over their anger, they decided to stop fighting. After the teacher and the other students except Daniel left, Robby pointed at Johnny as Johnny wiped more blood from his nose._

_“That was for Daniel LaRusso,” Robby said coldly to Johnny. “And a bit for me as well.”_

_He turned and walked away before Johnny could say anything, as Johnny’s friends got up and consoled him. Daniel followed Robby. “Holy shit, Robby! That was amazing,” he said with a big grin on his face. “I can’t believe you kicked Johnny’s ass!”_

_Robby scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Ah, well… I just hope he leaves you alone,” he said as he smiled back at Daniel._

_Daniel seemed to just be so in awe that he was speechless, as he couldn’t say anything more and just pulled Johnny into a tight hug, taking Johnny by surprise._

_“Johnny… Thank you,” Daniel said in a soft voice. “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve your kindness, and I have no idea how I could ever repay you,” he said before pulling away._

_Robby seemed to become speechless as he just blushed. “Daniel… You’re perfect,” is all he could say._

_Daniel widened his eyes before his brows knit in confusion. “What? No way, I’m nowhere near perfect.”_

_“You are,” Robby said, holding Daniel’s hand as he gazed into his eyes. “I’d do anything for you. I… love you,” he said as Daniel widened his eyes._

_Robby leaned in to press his lips against Daniel’s before Daniel could say anything, kissing him tenderly. Daniel just froze, standing there wide-eyed and completely silent, before he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Robby’s neck as he kissed Robby back._

Robby smiled to himself as he let his pleasant dream play. Soon, he opened his eyes and took a moment to try and figure out what just happened. 

_Oh… It was just a dream,_ Robby thought to himself with a sigh. He took some time just to stare up at the ceiling, thinking again about his dream. He found it interesting that he dreamt about Daniel and his own father when they were his age. He told himself that he should probably stop looking at those throwback photos too much. 

He stretched before getting up from bed, combing his hair back with his fingers. He walked to the kitchen to look for something to eat for breakfast. He opened the fridge, searching for food.

Robby gasped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist followed with the sound of a soft, girlish giggle. Robby closed the fridge before turning around to be greeted with a smiling Sam, who leaned in to kiss him. 

The two shared a small peck before Sam traced shapes on Robby’s chest with her finger. “My parents and brother aren’t home,” she said as she smirked at him. Robby raised a brow. “Oh? Guess that means we can practice that balancing technique without anyone watching, right?” He teased.

Sam laughed and playfully swatted him. “Well, I was actually thinking of _other_ things,” she said in a slightly sultry tone, taking his hand and squeezing it. Robby just smiled and looked down. 

“I’ll be in my room if you want to _hang out,”_ she said with a wink before heading out of the kitchen and going to her bedroom. 

Robby sighed before shaking his head and going back to making breakfast. He decided on having a bagel with butter. As he ate, he looked over at the pool in the backyard, remembering his talk with Daniel several nights ago. 

He sighed thinking that Daniel was his everything, but Daniel only thought of him of some _kid._

He finished his food before heading to Sam’s room, as he decided he had nothing better to do. _Maybe making out with Sam will get my mind off of Mr. LaRusso for a while…_

Robby saw that Sam’s door was slightly open, and he peeked through the crack before softly knocking, seeing Sam laying down on her bed doing something on her laptop. She looked up and smiled when she saw Robby. “Come in,” she said cheerfully as Robby entered before sitting down beside Sam on her bed, cupping her face in his hands before kissing her gently with a smile.

Robby definitely liked Sam. Not at _all_ to as close to how much he loved Daniel—but she was cute, and he had fun being with her. But since Daniel was pretty much off-limits to him, he thought that he might as well be with Sam. It was nice to have a girlfriend. 

The two touched foreheads and sat there for a while just gazing into each other’s eyes. Sam kissed Robby again, holding onto his shoulders, lightly pushing him back onto the bed as he laid down, the two still kissing. 

Robby closed his eyes as he kissed Sam, suddenly envisioning in his head the part of his dream he had the previous night of him kissing a teenage Daniel.

_Was it so wrong to kiss a girl but envision yourself kissing her father instead?_

Their kisses began to grow more heated, their innocent kissing turning into a steamy makeout session. Sam seemed to be a bit more frisky than usual, and it made Robby curious just as to what was going through her mind. 

Sam moved her lips from Robby’s mouth to latch her lips to his neck, kissing him eagerly as Robby just leaned his head back and let her do her thing, still imagining it being the young Daniel in his mind who was doing all the work on him. 

Sam then moved down, her hands suddenly touching Robby’s groin, making the young man suddenly open his eyes and pull away in a panic. “H-hey…” 

“Oh, sorry, Robby…” Sam said in embarrassment. “I guess I got a little bit ahead of myself.” 

“It’s fine,” Robby said blankly, looking away from Sam. 

“It’s just… We’re the only ones home, so I thought we could maybe—“

“Sam, I don’t think I’m ready,” Robby said suddenly. Not that he wasn’t ready, but he just didn’t want to do anything sexual with _her._ Sure, he liked kissing her, going on dates with her, holding her hand… All that kinds of stuff, but he didn’t think of Sam in any kind of _sexual_ way. “I don’t want to do this right now.” 

“I see,” Sam said in a slightly disappointed voice. “Is it… Is it because of me?” Sam asked carefully. “Do I not… turn you on?” 

“No, Sam, it’s not that…” Robby said as he shook his head, but deep down his inner voice said _no, you don’t turn me on—but your dad sure does._ “I just don’t feel ready to do anything like that yet. It doesn’t have to do anything with you.” 

“Okay,” Sam said, but it didn’t seem like she was fully convinced. “I’m sorry for making this so awkward.” 

Robby shifted closer to Sam to wrap an arm around her, pulling her into a hug. “Don’t worry about it.” 

The two spent some time hugging each other as Sam closed her eyes and smiled as she snuggled into Robby’s arms, leaning her head into his chest. Robby could only softly stroke her hair with his hand as he sighed to himself. 

_I really turned down having sex with my girlfriend because I want her father… I must really be sick in the head,_ Robby thought to himself. 

* * *

During dinner later that evening, things were awkward between Robby and Sam. Even just asking each other to pass the plate at the table felt awkward between them. Both Amanda and Daniel seemed to notice the tension, but decided not to ask about it and assumed it was just _‘teenager stuff.’_

Robby decided that he should talk to Daniel about it—but leave out the details about him and Sam. He needed some advice, and he always knew Daniel was the one he would turn to if he ever needed anything. 

So later that night when everyone was asleep other than Daniel, who was staying up to check on some business paperwork regarding the dealership, Robby decided it would be a good time to talk to him. The young man slowly walked down the hall and into the living room where Daniel was working. 

Daniel looked up and smiled when he saw Robby. “Hey, Robby. You’re up at this hour?” 

“Uh… Yeah, I can’t really sleep. I got some stuff on my mind,” he said. “I was wondering if I could talk to you about it? If you’re not busy, of course.” 

“Ah, don’t worry about all this, this can wait,” Daniel said, moving the papers around to quickly organize them into a pile. “Come and sit, I always have time for you.” 

Robby smiled before sitting next to Daniel on the couch, taking a deep breath. He could _smell_ that cologne on Daniel again, and he tried to keep his cool and not freak out. 

“So, what’s troubling you, Robby?” Daniel asked sincerely, a concerned look on his face. Robby nearly melted into putty right there seeing Daniel’s soft and friendly eyes. 

“Well… It’s about girls,” Robby said, and Daniel raised his brow. “Yeah? I mean, I’ll try my best to give the best advice I can,” he said with a small chuckle. 

Robby took a deep breath. “There’s this girl that I’ve been seeing,” he said as he scratched his head. “I really like her, I do. She wants to take things to a further level, but…” He sighed deeply. “I don’t want to go to that step yet. There’s someone else who I think that I like more than her, but the thing is…” Robby looked down sadly. “I can’t be with that person.” 

Daniel just kept nodding as if he was listening and understood perfectly. “I see, it’s definitely a complicated situation, isn’t it?” 

Robby nodded solemnly. Daniel slowly rubbed his hands together as he took a moment to think over Robby’s situation. Robby’s eyes lingered on Daniel’s hands, they looked so strong and beautiful. Robby couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to hold his hands, or to feel them _touch_ him… 

“Robby? Did you get that?” 

“Huh?” Robby said, blinking as he snapped back to reality. “Uh… Can you repeat that? Sorry, I… Kinda zoned out,” he said with a nervous chuckle. 

Daniel smiled. “I said that you should be completely honest with the girl that you’ve been seeing,” he said. “If you’re not fully committed to the relationship you’re in, it’ll go completely south. Everyone will be unhappy, and you’ll end up neither in the relationship you’re in nor in the relationship you really want.” 

Robby took a moment to look down at the floor and take in Daniel’s words. He knew he was right, Daniel _always_ seemed to know the answer to everything. 

“I just don’t know,” Robby said with a sigh. “I don’t want to hurt her. My heart is racing even just thinking about talking to her about it.” 

“Well, that’s normal to worry about,” Daniel reassured. “I know a good trick to make yourself feel calmer before you actually speak with her,” Daniel said.

“What is it?” 

“Here, let me take your hand,” Daniel said to Robby, making a gesture as if asking Robby’s permission to take his hand. Robby curiously looked at Daniel before giving him his shaky hand. 

Daniel placed Robby’s hand over his chest, making Robby suddenly widen his eyes. “Mr. Miyagi taught me this same very thing, and now I’m teaching you,” Daniel said before closing his eyes. “Slowly breathe in the positive energy…” Daniel took a deep, slow inhale, his chest rising. Robby followed Daniel’s actions, taking a deep inhale as well.

“Hold it there for a few seconds. Take a moment to focus all your energy into that positivity.” The two held their breaths for a moment, just taking a moment to concentrate on their clean, good energy. 

“...Then, breathe out all the negative energy from your body,” Daniel said before slowly exhaling as Robby followed, the two of them releasing the bad energy from themselves. 

They opened their eyes and Daniel smiled at Robby. “Do that as many times as you need until you’ve felt like you filtered out the bad energy out and all the good energy in. Your heart will calm itself down, and you’ll feel much better.” 

Robby smiled back at Daniel. “Thank you, Mr. LaRusso,” he said softly. Daniel still had Robby’s hand on his chest, and the two took a quiet moment to gaze into each other’s eyes, and Robby could feel Daniel’s heart beating in his chest under his hand. Nothing but the sounds of the crickets outside and the thumping of the two men’s hearts could be heard between them. 

Robby unconsciously slowly moved closer to Daniel, leaning in to try and kiss him, but Daniel turned his head away before giving Robby his hand back and pulling away, clearing his throat. “Anyways, I hope that helped you, Robby. Remember, I’m always here for you, we all are,” he said with a tight smile. “Me, Amanda, Sam… I don’t know about Anthony, but we're here for you.” 

Robby softly sighed and nodded before standing up. “Thanks again, Mr. LaRusso. Goodnight,” he said, before leaving Daniel to his paperwork as he walked back to his bedroom. 

Robby flopped backwards on his bed, feeling his heart racing so fast and hard in his chest he would nearly explode. Just having Daniel take his hand and touch his chest… Robby felt just that experience was _electrifying._

 _I’m going to have to break things off with Sam,_ he thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling. _It’s not fair to her to stay with her while I feel this way about Mr. LaRusso…_

He thought about that moment he shared with Daniel where they did nothing but gaze into each other’s eyes without anything to say. Robby _knew_ there was something there between them. 

He closed his eyes, thinking about the kiss he and Daniel shared in his dream. He smiled to himself thinking how wonderful that imaginary kiss was.

_Daniel LaRusso… You’re everything I could ever want and more._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robby and sam go to moon's party. robby meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the supportive and encouraging comments you have all been leaving on this story. i originally wrote this out of boredom, so i’m very happy that there are people who are interested in this fic. that’s super inspiring and makes me want to write more. once again, thank you so much. it truly means so much to me.
> 
> please know that i don’t have an uploading schedule or anything so don’t expect regular updates of this fic, i just write whenever i feel like it and upload as soon as i finish writing the chapter

Things hadn’t been the same between Robby and Samantha. Ever since that awkward moment where Robby made it clear that he didn’t want to engage in any kind of sexual activity with her, they had been somewhat distant. They never really talked about it, and it wasn’t like they were broken up or anything… But they spent less time together, and when they did, they rarely kissed or hugged, as if they thought they would ruin something by touching each other. 

Robby decided he would take Daniel’s advice and talk to Sam about it, and to be honest with her. He decided to plan a day where he would have that talk with her. He promised her that he would go to a party with her that one of her friends was hosting, but he didn’t exactly feel like going. He definitely would rather stay home and maybe spend some time with Daniel, or help him do some work at Miyagi-Do. 

But Robby didn’t want to go back on his word, he was the kind of person who always wanted to go through with the promises he made. So he decided he’d take Sam to the party and play the role of her dear boyfriend to show off for Miguel and Tory. 

So Robby sat on Sam’s bed as she would try on different outfits, asking for his opinion on each one. Robby was barely paying attention, overthinking Daniel’s behaviour the previous night. Robby assumed that perhaps Daniel had just had a bad day at work and probably wanted to cool off on his own for a while, so Robby wanted to give Daniel some privacy to chill out. 

But still, he couldn’t help but worry about what could have been going on in Daniel’s head. 

“Robby, are you listening?” Sam asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Huh?” Robby blinked, looking at her. She sighed. “I wanted your opinion on this outfit…” She gave him a look as if she was impatiently waiting for his opinion.

Robby sighed before quickly looking her down and back up. “Yeah, I like this one,” he said with a nod. 

Sam sighed in relief. “Okay. I think this is the one I’m gonna wear, then.” She put away all her other clothes that were scattered around back in her dresser and in her closet as Robby got up from the bed, waiting for Sam to put her things away. “Do you need any help?” He asked. 

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry about it,” she called out before tossing a few of her clothes into the closet before closing it. “What time is it? Should we go now?” 

Robby checked his phone. “It’s six now. How about if I call a ride for us to get there?” He asked, and Sam nodded. “Okay, sounds good to me.”

* * *

Robby and Sam arrived at the party, which was being held at Sam’s friend, Moon’s house. 

It was pretty awkward for Robby to be there, as he wasn’t exactly friends with the Cobra Kais who were there. But apparently Moon had invited the Cobra Kais  _ and  _ the Miyagi-do students in an attempt for them to get along. 

Robby felt a bit out of his element, as he didn’t usually go to parties. But he told himself to just bear through it so he could at least look out for Sam.

While Sam went to socialize with her friends, Robby went into the kitchen to get a drink, which seemed to be some coolers. He got one before he went into the living room and mostly just scrolled through social media on his phone while talking to other Miyagi-do students while they drank.

One of the boys nudged him. “Hey Robby, that guy over there has been eyeing you,” he said, gesturing to a boy across the room who was clearly checking him out.

Robby turned to look and see who it was, and his eyes widened as he felt as if his heart stopped. The boy looked exactly like the spitting image of a young Daniel LaRusso. 

Robby looked away and blushed to himself before taking a sip of his drink, tilting his head back and finishing it with a sigh. “I’m gonna refill,” he said to the others before heading to the kitchen so he could get another drink. He was going to need it after coming across a boy who looked exactly like the man he  _ loved. _

While Robby was getting another drink, he was approached by the boy who was checking him out earlier. “Hey there,” the boy said. Robby noticed he had an accent.  _ He must be… Australian? _

Robby looked up, taking a sip of his drink. “Hey.” 

The boy leaned against the counter. “I couldn’t help but admire you. I hope I didn’t creep you out,” he said with a slight chuckle. “You’re really cute, I have to admit.” 

Robby shook his head. “You didn’t, don’t worry. And thanks, I’m really flattered,” he said with a smile. 

“You here with anybody?” The boy asked. Robby nodded. “My girlfriend.”

“Ah, I see,” the boy said with a raised brow, a bit of disappointment in his voice. “That’s a bit of a shame, you’re quite the looker. I was hoping I could steal ya away.” 

Robby chuckled. “I’m sorry. But I appreciate that, so thank you. I would definitely still wouldn’t mind getting to know you, though.”

“Yeah? I’m glad to hear that,” the boy said. “The name’s Michael. Yours?”

“I’m Robby.” 

“Well, Robby, can I get your number? In a  _ platonic  _ way, I mean,” he said with a wink.

Robby couldn’t help but feel a bit shy, his face heating up in embarrassment as he took another sip of his drink to hide his face. He thought Michael was pretty cute and charming, of course nowhere even  _ near  _ to what he felt for Daniel, but he did want to get to know him better. Maybe it was the alcohol that was making him feel this way, he didn’t know.

“Yeah, sure,” Robby said before the two switched phones, inputting their numbers in each other’s contacts.

Soon, Moon walked in, presumably to get another drink. She smiled when she saw Robby and Michael talking to each other. “Oh! Sam’s boyfriend… Robby, right? I see you’ve met my cousin Michael! He’s visiting from Australia,” she cheerily said. “He’s got  _ such  _ a cool accent, right? It reminds me of like, Steve Irwin and the kangaroos,” she said with a giggle before refilling her drink. “By the way, Sam and Tory are having a drink-off in the backyard!”

Robby widened his eyes. “What!?” He looked at Michael and sighed. “I’m sorry, it’s my girlfriend. I should go check up on her.”

“No worries. I’ll be where you found me, sitting in the corner and observing,” Michael said with a wink before Robby ran out to the back of the house to see Sam.

Once he got there, Sam and Tory were having their drink-off, the two duking it out. Robby was shocked seeing Sam was winning, and it seemed that either girls would fall off the stools they were standing on.

“Sam!” Robby called out to her, while Miguel was pleading with Tory to get down. But the two girls were only focused on beating each other at their game. 

The two girls were to take a vodka shot next. Tory downed it in one gulp, while Sam was wobbling, as if she would lose her balance. Robby stood by her in case she would fall—but she closed her eyes to find stability, and she regained her balance quickly as she downed her shot as well. 

Everyone seemed to be in shock, including Robby and Tory. Tory then clumsily fell backwards off her stool as Sam looked down on her. “Guess someone couldn’t handle their liquor,” she spat at Tory, while Miguel helped Tory up. Tory stormed away in embarrassment as everyone around cheered for Sam. 

Robby helped Sam get down. “Are you okay?” He asked her. “Yeah, I feel great,” Sam said with a smile as the music turned up louder, everyone beginning to dance as Sam joined in, laughing. 

Robby just decided to play along and join her, even though he was thinking of Michael back inside.

* * *

Later, Sam had been drinking a lot more. Robby noticed that Sam seemed to be downing more drinks ever since her encounter with Tory. It was beginning to worry him. 

“Hey, maybe you shouldn’t be drinking so much,” Robby said with concern as Sam rolled her eyes and got another drink. “It’s just a drink, relax. You sound like my  _ dad,”  _ she coldly said, which slightly took Robby aback. It wasn’t so much that he was offended that Sam compared him to Daniel, but moreso that she would talk about Daniel that way. 

Sam went in to sip her drink again, but Robby took it from her. “Sam, stop. I mean it.”

“God, just leave me alone,” she said before taking her drink back from him, storming away from him to exit the house and head to the pool. Robby sighed deeply. 

“Having lady problems?” 

Robby turned to see Michael, who was smiling at him. For Robby, seeing him felt like a breath of fresh air. He shrugged. “She just needs some time alone.” 

“Yeah, yeah. And what if she isn’t alone?” He asked with a raised brow, gesturing to the window. Robby turned to look, seeing Miguel talking to Sam.

Robby shook his head and looked down. Michael placed a hand on Robby’s shoulder, making Robby feel slightly warm at the touch. “Go get her, Prince Charming. You should take her home. I’ll call a rideshare for you two.” 

Robby looked up at him and nodded. “You’re cool, Michael,” he said with a little smile. “I’m glad we met.” And he meant it, too. Michael helped distract Robby from his obsessive worries over Daniel, even just for a little bit.

“I am too,” Michael said, a sparkle in his eye. “Now, go get her.” 

“Right,” Robby said before heading out to interrupt Sam and Miguel’s conversation. They seemed to be a bit intimate, but they moved away quickly once they saw Robby.

“Sam, let’s go,” Robby said. “I think it’s time that you get some rest.” 

“She can leave whenever she wants to,” Miguel said back to him with a hostile tone. 

“She’s clearly drunk, man. I’m sorry to interrupt whatever you two were talking about, but it’s time to go. Come on, Sam.” 

Sam awkwardly apologized to Miguel before she followed Robby, as Miguel pleaded with her not to leave. But Sam probably knew that she needed to go too. 

Robby helped walk Sam out to the front of the house to get into the car that Michael called for them. Robby carefully helped Sam into the backseat before sitting beside her, closing the car door.

Robby had to make a quick decision. He could take Sam home like this, even though she’s totally drunk and have her parents be  _ pissed  _ if they found out—or he could take a risk and have her stay somewhere else for the night. 

He thought about it for a second.  _ Should I take her to dad’s…?  _

Robby then shook his head.  _ No way. I’m not risking anything letting Sam stay at my asshole of a dad’s house. It’s a stupid idea,  _ he thought to himself.  _ I’ll take her home and take full responsibility for whatever happens.  _

Robby told the driver the address of the LaRusso home before the car began to drive off. Sam leaned her head against Robby’s shoulder as she seemed to fall asleep.

Robby let her doze off against him.  _ Even though I need to break things off with Sam, I still care about her. I just hope Mr. LaRusso won’t be too disappointed in us. _

* * *

The car finally pulled up to the LaRusso household. Robby gently shook Sam awake as she stirred, waking up with a yawn. “Miguel?” She softly said, before looking up to see Robby’s face. “Oh… Robby… Sorry, I didn’t—“

“It’s okay, Sam,” Robby said, surprised that Miguel was the first person she thought was beside her instead of him. It made him curious, but not exactly angry. He always knew that Sam probably still held some feelings for Miguel. 

But he decided not to think about that at the moment, making it his priority to get Sam into her home. He opened the door. “We’re home, let’s go,” Robby said as Sam nodded. Robby helped her get out of the car as they took their time walking inside the house. As soon as they got inside, Daniel and Amanda were standing there, with looks on their faces that showed that they were  _ not  _ pleased. 

“Sam!” Amanda immediately called out, running over to take Sam into her arms for a hug. “Are you okay? We’ve been trying to contact you all evening!” 

“I’m fine,” Sam said groggily. “I just wanna go to bed…” 

Amanda pulled back and took a good look at Sam. “Are you drunk?!” 

“Look, Mrs. LaRusso, please don’t blame Sam for any of this. This is my fault, I shouldn’t have let her drink. We shouldn’t have gone to that party in the first place,” Robby said, trying to stabilize the situation.

Daniel just sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought as Amanda took Sam and led her to her room. Robby looked at Daniel, feeling his heart ache seeing how disappointed Daniel looked. Not angry, but just frustrated and disappointed—and that hurt Robby more than Daniel being  _ angry. _

“Mr. LaRusso—“

“Please, Robby… Not now,” Daniel said, putting up a hand as if he wanted Robby to just stop talking. “Today is just not a good day, so please, just…” Daniel sighed again. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Robby asked, wanting to lend an ear for whatever was going on with Daniel.

“No, I just need some time alone. We’ll talk about what happened tonight tomorrow,” is all Daniel said coldly before leaving to head to the small dojo in the back.

Robby exhaled deeply, feeling a pit form in his stomach.  _ We should have never gone to that party,  _ he thought to himself.  _ Maybe if we never went, I could have prevented Sam from getting in trouble, and I could have been there for Mr. LaRusso. _

Robby sadly walked back to his own room, closing the door behind him before laying down on his bed. He checked his phone, seeing a text from Michael.

_ “Hey, love. Hope you and your girlfriend got home safely.”  _

Robby smiled to himself. He texted back before sending. 

_ “We did. Thank you so much for calling a ride for us and checking up on me. I wish there was some way I could repay you.”  _

Robby sighed to himself. It didn’t take long for Michael to text him back. 

_ “No problem. But there is a way you can repay me, how about if you hang out with me next Friday? No funny business, just two lads hanging around.” _

Robby took a moment to think before texting back.  _ Well, it couldn’t hurt just to hang out with him.  _

_ “I’d like that a lot,”  _ Robby texted before sending. He held his phone against his chest and closed his eyes, a smile still plastered on his face. 

_ Well… Maybe this is one good thing that came from going to the party. _


End file.
